New Girl
by Awesome one
Summary: New girl Quinn Fabray moved to Lima with her mother Judy to start school at McKinley High. She doesn't really intend to make friends or do anything outside of school until she meets one Rachel Berry. Then plans change.
1. Chapter 1

Monday mornings usually started out the same way for Quinn Fabray. Wake up about a good 30 minutes after her alarm had gone off, a quick application of makeup after hastily throwing on clothes she brought to her nose for confirmation of how clean the garment was, then rushing off to school. She wasn't one of those girls who cared about status or what others thought of her. In fact she tended to shy away from things that would make her quote popular unquote. Frankly, she just didn't give a damn. So that was how her life usually worked.

Not this Monday morning however. Quinn Fabray was waking up on time today because her mother, Judy, had wanted her daughter to arrive precisely on time to school today because it would Quinn's first day at William McKinley High. Sure, of course, whatever you say mom, is what Quinn had said when her mom asked for Quinn to act more like a civil teenager instead of the mess of social disorder she was but Quinn hadn't meant it. Judy had been silently referring to Quinn's bubblegum pink hair, Quinn's sullen bad girl exterior, and the scantily distasteful wardrobe of her choice. Quinn knew her mother really hated how Quinn acted, how she dressed, she especially hated finding burnt out cigarette butts lying in the driveway but never outright asked Quinn to stop. Both Judy and Quinn knew that she never would either because Judy knew it would be overstepping her bounds. After all that happened, Judy was barely keeping Quinn from running away to join a biker gang. So they cooperated to a certain level, Judy looked past all of Quinn's nasty habits if Quinn's promised to get good grades and stay out of trouble. A silent promise of course because Mother and daughter never spoke to one another outside of casual, light topics like school or work.

So that was how Quinn found herself sitting on the edge of her bed lacing up her boots in a half asleep daze while Judy stood in the doorway wringing her wrists. Daughter was plotting how she was going to get through this first day without committing some kind of murder while also wondering if she wanted her coffee black this morning. Whereas Mother Judy was sending up prayers that her daughter would shape up soon or at least make a friend who didn't share the vulgar habit of smoking Quinn did. She was really getting tired of scrubbing the windows and continuously ridding the house of the acrid odor.

Hazel eyes lifted briefly from black fishnets hugging slender legs and the shiny leather of her boots, "Mom," Quinn straightened her posture, running her fingers over her skimpy white stripped skirt as she did so, "You don't have to hover. I'll be done when I'm done."

Judy Fabray gave her daughter a tired smile, "I know that dear. I'm simply excited for your first day. Aren't you?"

A lifeless "No" was all Judy got as an answer before the pink haired beauty stood from the bed and pushed past her mother to slither down the steps into the kitchen. During her lacing process Quinn had decided on black coffee. She was just to damn tired today, she would need the extra kick if she was going to survive the hell of a new school. Judging from the way Quinn's cousin, Brittney Pierce, had described the school it would be hell. A hell that desperately clung to the social aspect of teenage life. Which in short meant it was going to be a place Quinn would hate every second of every day she was forced to spend there. Still, Quinn Fabray was no pansy so she hadn't begged her mother to let her stay or picked a different school, she just expected her fate.

Hot steam rose from the ultramarine cup gripped tightly in one pale hand as Quinn poured the caffeine filled pick me up in. She wouldn't have time to drink it all here since she had to be leaving in a couple minutes so she clapped a lid on it only after taking a few tentative sips. Hummed praise at the delicious warmth seeping down her throat reverberated around the kitchen quietly until the pink haired girl noticed what she was doing.

Now properly prepared for the days probable warfare, coffee in one hand, her messenger bag in the other, Quinn was ready. She leaned against the counter sipping from the generously sized cup until Judy entered the kitchen, looking bother uncertain and sour. Quinn barely batted an eyelash.

"Quinnie, dear, don't you think that skirt is a little…um…inappropriate?"

Quinn glanced down at the black Deadmau5 shirt, cut so that it fell just above her navel and fell loosely over one shoulder. Considering all of her other shirts? This one was the least 'inappropriate' choice in her closet.

Looking back at her mother, Quinn shrugged, "No. I don't."

Defeated, Judy meekly nodded and took her keys off the hook near the door in a silent encouragement to coax the teen out the door. As if Quinn needed coaxing.

The ride to school was awkward. As per usual when it came to the Fabray mother and daughter. There was no talking about the reason behind their abrupt move to Lima Ohio. Nor was there a talk about how this sudden change was having an effect on Quinn's already unstable mental health. Hell, they didn't even talk about the damn weather. Judy simply kept a 10 and 2 death grip on the wheel, keeping her eyes visually trained on ahead of her at all times. Quinn slumped in her seat, blasting loud music through her rather expensive over ear headphones. Once, though, Judy could remember asking Quinn what kind of music she was listening to but it fell on deaf ears as the music was far to loud to hear anything over. Judy never tried again, simply leaving her daughter to her music. Today it seemed louder than usual, Judy could hear each definite note of the song as well as the perfectly clear singers melodious overtone. Not different than any other time Judy worried for her daughters hearing but, not unlike usual, said nothing.

Soon enough they arrived at the school that should have been daunting in the distance yet didn't seem to bother Quinn beyond normal. The pink haired girl merely treated it as another day of school, no different than the rest spent at her old school. Shouldering her bag Quinn gave a halfhearted wave goodbye to her mother before exiting the sedan. Judy waved her off but to no avail seeing as Quinn had already turned her back and was making her way through the entrance. The mother sighed, silently wishing her daughter a wonderful first day of school.

There were many different kinds of looks Quinn received instantly upon pushing her way into the school, as was to be expected of course. She was so use to it by now she barely even bothered to take notice anymore even if she did give a crap about it. Which she didn't. The buzz of chattering drama queens swirling around her like bees clamoring in hive never seemed to end. Little snide comments about her hair, how atrocious her outfit was and god, didn't she ever smile? None of it phased her, that's what the music was for. If she could hear them then her music obviously wasn't loud enough. Music was her armor to combat the senseless and cruel remarks made about her. If she didn't have music, she fell upon the ice cold glares she could call upon within an instants notice.

Stalking the halls in all her glory, Quinn had her ipod cranked nearly loud enough to deafen her while also sporting a perfected deadpan expression until she reached her locker. Once there she let herself grow somewhat lax but only slightly seeing as the day wasn't over yet. Indifference was her perfect competence to daily life for her. So far it had been working like a charm and had no future desire to change that soon.

She fiddled with the lock for a bit, noticing that it liked to stick a little when she rounded it the second time but she still managed to pop it open after some rough jiggling. The locker itself was a lot smaller than the one she had used at her old school but she wouldn't need a lot of space anyway seeing as she usually kept all her things with her. All she would really be using her locker for was storing a few pictures she might look at when she was feeling particularly down on dark days, her cigs, a couple books and some supplies. Maybe gym clothes if it turned out she had that class. Hopefully not because Quinn didn't like getting F's and she knew if she had that class she wouldn't participate unless forced. That done, she slammed it shut and turned to lean her back against the cool metal, sipping on her coffee and people watching.

The students of McKinley were definitely a sad lot, not daring to step outside the hierarchy of status deeply established. Jocks sporting proud red lettermans strutted around like they owned the place, heads held cockily high. Said 'studs' already were irking Quinn beyond expressive words. Cheerleaders here lived in their uniforms but Quinn already knew that because Brittney had told her so seeing as the bubbly blonde was on the squad. Funny thing actually, Brittney had tried in earnest to get Quinn to join. That had ended in one giant ass but still soft hell, fucking, no. As well as a never, ever going to happen. Brittney was only temporarily put out before resuming her adorable speech about how excited she was for her cousin Quinn to be going to the same school as her.

Mixed in with the more popular group of kids here, were the social pariah of McKinley. Each one made themselves clear as daylight with the way they scuttled about, heads down low hoping to go unnoticed by anyone who sought to harm them with possible words or worst. Mostly though they just clung close to the lockers, staying out of the way of others. No one paid any mind to them so long as they didn't blimp on the radar of life. Watching them, Quinn had to say they did a good fucking job of not existing. That nearly irked her as much as the jocks had. Nearly.

Quinn couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes around drinking her coffee in large gulps. Yup, this was hell alright. Quinn's hell.

Due to the extremely high decibel of music pumping through her headphones Quinn couldn't hear the slam, but she felt it vibrating through the lockers into her back. It had startled Quinn enough to pull her headphones from her head and whip her vision left and right until she met the cause of it.

Literally right beside her was a girl, a few inches shorter than Quinn herself, slammed against the locker by the fist gripping the front of her sweater tightly. Her expressive chocolate eyes were wide in fear while her glossy brunette hair didn't do much to cloud her face from showing the obvious distress. Looking up from her, Quinn followed the hand gripping her sweater to a taller brunette in a Cheerio uniform. Said brunette was bearing her teeth in obvious hostility towards the shorter girl, holding a threatening clenched fist in the air near her head. A crowd had gathered around the two brunettes, looking both afraid and excited for the brewing fight to bloom into a full force brawl. Though even Quinn, who didn't know these chicks from Adam, could tell the little one was far to afraid to even try defending herself.

"Just fucking admit it was you Troll and I won't kill you!" The Cheerio growled vehemently at the shorter girl who visibly flinched.

"S-Santana I assure you I didn't-" The words died out in the girls throat when the Cheerio, Santana, made to throw her hovering fist at the girls face only to be intercepted by someone standing behind the Cheerio. Santana whipped her head around to most likely threaten whoever dared intervene until, oddly, she slackened her grip and lowered her fist all in one gesture. It took Quinn a few moments to realize the girl who had intervened was in fact her younger cousin, Brittney. Damn, Brit had grown up. Like, _really _grown up.

"San," but her voice was still the same as ever, sweet like candy, "Rachel wasn't the one who called me dumb. I pinky promise."

Santana cast a furtive glare at Rachel, who had long sense shied as far away from Santana as she could which wasn't very far.

Her dark eyes remained locked on Rachel even as she addressed Brittney, "Your sure? 'Cause I will ends this little bitch right here, right now." Rachel whimpered in fear, her eyes tearing up slightly and darting around madly for someone, really anyone to come to her rescue. As it would seem, no one really cared outside the interest of a possible smack down. How very expected of high school.

"Yeah San I'm sure." Then Brittney smiled in that innocent, adorable Brittney way, knitting her fingers together behind her back and tilting her head to the side slightly, "Rachel is really nice to me. She wouldn't ever call me dumb."

Suddenly it clicked in Quinn's brain what they were really talking about and she was furious. There were very few things Quinn actually gave a rats ass about and her cousin was one of them. No one got away with fucking with Brit so long as Quinn had a say in it. Someone had called her dumb? Motherfucker better run for the hills and pray to god that Quinn never found them. Stepping foreword into the little spat, Quinn made her presence known by folding her arms and locking eyes with Brittney's cerulean ones.

"Who said that about you Brit?" It was out of Quinn's mouth before she had a thought to pose.

All at once Brittney rushed foreword with a screech of Quinn's name, embracing her cousin for all she was worth. Behind her, Santana narrowed her eyes into tiny slits, regarding Quinn with a cool misplaced hatred. Rachel just looked pleased that all the attention was off her. Only after enduring moments of Brittney's bone crushing hug did the angry Cheerio slip in between the reunited cousins to prod at Quinn's chest with a single digit.

"Who the fuck are _you_?" She hissed it. Quinn's indifference bloomed into a smug smirk just before she swept the Latina's touch away from her personal space.

"None of _your_ fucking business. Who the fuck are _you_?" A round of gasps could be heard all around them but Quinn kept her eyes on the furious girl in front of her, obviously wanting nothing more than to lunge at Quinn. That led to feed Quinn's smug smirk.

"Quinn," The pink girl in question snapped her attention from the streaming Cheerio to a frowning Brittney, "Play nice. San is just trying to help in her way."

All Quinn did was scoff at that, resuming her previous stance of folded arms and indifference, "Can you tell her to do it away from me? I'm so not in the mood for it."

"Oh you bitch, Ima cut you-"

Just like before Brittney stopped the Latina mid punch, "Come on San. I need you to walk me to class. I still can't remember which way it is."

It took a few moments but the Latina managed to compose herself, nodding at Brittney but shooting dagger one last time at both Quinn and Rachel.

"I'll see you later okay Quinn? Be good until then. I missed you!" Brittney clapped happily, hugging her cousin one last time before rushing off with Santana in the way of whichever class she had. The moment they left, the crowd dispersed with a round of disappointed ahs. What an eventful way to start her day. Honestly Quinn had been looking foreword to seeing Brittney again but she really hadn't wanted it to be on those terms nor had she wanted to reunion to be so quick. Hopefully she'd get to see her again so they could catch, maybe find out why Brittney was hanging around such a hostile girl. That Santana chick had some serious issues that was for damn sure. Coming from Quinn of all people!

A rather loud sigh of relief reminded Quinn of Rachel's presence. The girl was looking relieve, sagged against the locker with a hand pressed against her heaving chest and her eyes shut tight while she sucked in haggard breaths. Now that she wasn't being accosted Quinn could give her a nice up down and she had to admit she was pretty. Beautiful even. She really liked how the girls simple black skirt with a little silver bow attached to the hip showcased her surprisingly long, tan legs. Sure, the girl dressed somewhat like a toddler but it seemed to fit her. And it peaked Quinn's interest in what kind of figure Rachel was hiding under that hideous sweater. Not bothering to hide her ogling Quinn leaned against the locker and continued to speculate what Rachel would look like naked and writhing.

Oh, and yeah, add that to the list of reasons why Quinn was an outcast. She was extremely, so very, gay. And if Quinn found a girl who managed to make a dent in Quinn's armor then that girl had better damn well be marked because Quinn Fabray got what she fucking wanted and fucked what she wanted. This girl may become Quinn's target but it was still a little to early to decide just yet.

Rachel composed herself after a bit, taking care to notice Quinn so casually looking her over, and managed a broad smile in her direction.

"Hello," Rachel shot her hand out in greetings which Quinn, after moments of consideration, shook, noting the softness, "I'm Rachel Berry. I believe I heard your name was Quinn?"

"Right. Quinn Fabray."

Rachel beamed, folding her hands in front of her in a very childish way yet seemed suited to this girl well, "It's nice to meet you. I'd hope I am correct in assuming your new here but I'm not so sure seeing as Brittney seemed to know you. Though I don't remember seeing you and I believe I would remember you if I saw you."

Quinn felt her lips twitch into a very small smile at the girls somewhat cute rambling, "I'm new. Brittney just knows me 'cause we are related."

"Oh well that makes much more sense then. If I look close, I believe I can see some resemblance. You both have a build to be jealous of."

"Ah, thanks." In her peripherals Quinn noticed the approaching well dressed boy and darker skinned girl. They stopped beside Rachel, looking only slightly distraught over something.

"Rachel," The boy with a surprising feminine voice spoke, "We saw what happened. Are you alright? Satan looked like she was going to kill you."

"Yeah," The other girl who had come over joined in, "I was seeing myself with a lot more solos in the future."

Rachel huffed indignantly, stomping her foot a little but easily digressing to her former posture of friendliness, "While I'm grateful for your worry I assure you Santana would not have hit me hard enough to kill me, and even if she did I would still have my solos. I'd haunt you Mercedes."

The three chuckled while Quinn just watched like a creeper. That is until the boy took notice of her, wrinkling his nose in distaste at her appearance.

"Oh right," Rachel noticed the boys interest at the same time Quinn had it would seem as the brunette moved towards Quinn and touched her arm lightly to display her to Mercedes and the boy, "This is Quinn, she's new here. I expect the two of you to be courteous now and introduce yourselves."

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt again looked Quinn over in distaste, "We must do something about this _look _you have going on." He sounded about as gay as Quinn.

"Yeah, no. Not gonna happen." He shook his head sadly as if he had anticipated this answer.

"I'm Mercedes. I'm totally feeling the pink you got going on there." The girl gestured at Quinn's hair. Quinn nodded her thanks.

Rachel gathered Quinn's attention once more with her noticeably loud voice, "Quinn I was wondering, do you sing?"

Kurt chuckled lightly at Rachel's question while Mercedes rolled her eyes even though she was smiling. Rachel completely ignored them, keeping her focus on Quinn as she waited for her answer.

"Ah…yeah. I guess. Why?"

Rachel clapped joyously in a way that reminded Quinn of her cousin, "That's marvelous! The school has a Glee club that meets after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We three are in it and Brittney so happens to be in it as well. She's a very gifted dancer. You should consider joining Quinn. I think you may like it."

"Yeah, that's doubtful. Thanks for the offer though."

Rachel's hands, as well as her smile, fell, "Why not?"

"Because I don't do stuff like that."

"But-"

"Shouldn't you going now? Class is about to start."

Rachel paused, glancing behind her to watch Kurt walk off with Mercedes then turning back to Quinn, biting her lip slightly in thought, "Which class do you have?"

"AP Biology."

The short brunette let go her of her lip in favor of smiling once more, "That's great. So do I. I'll walk you."

Quinn sighed, hoisting her bag further up her shoulder, "Fantastic."

"Just so you are aware Quinn, I don't intent to give up on you. I'll get you to join glee one way or another."

"Again, doubtful. But you can try I suppose."

Rachel nodded happily, falling into step with Quinn's long strides. While they walked, Quinn pondered whether she wanted to make Rachel her target or not. After seeing the determined look Rachel had when she had told her she would get Quinn in this club was quite attractive. Maybe Rachel would be her target yet.

**Whelp. That's it for now because its late, and I'm tired. If I get enough reviews telling me you like this, I'll continue it. If not, I wont bother. **

**Also, my sincere apologies for any mistakes you find. As I said its late and I'm to tired to go back and check it all. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Lucy do you think what you did was wrong?" _

"_I asked you to call me Quinn." _

"_But you father instructed I call you Lucy." Quinn sighed, letting her eyes fall shut in hopes of taming the anger rolling around her insides, threatening to spew over in the form of punches. Ever since the incident-as it was now referred to- Quinn had been having these pointless not to mention infuriating therapy sessions. Dr. Phillips, a renown god fearing Christian with a PHD, was 'guiding' Quinn through this 'troubling time' in hopes of 'cleansing' her of her 'confusion'. Which in lamens terms meant this guy was going to teach Quinn that being gay was a sin and if she prayed enough, god might forgive her for liking girls. _

"_Lucy? Are you going to answer my question?" Quinn dug her nails into her thighs through the thin fabric of her blue sun dress, contemplating yanking out every bit of her golden blond hair. _

"_No." _

_Dr. Phillips raised a bushy brown above his speculating eyes, "Why won't you?" _

"_No, as in no I don't think what I did was wrong." _

"_Ah!" He hurried to scribble down a few words on his legal pad rested against his folded leg, "Why is that?" _

"_It's not a sin to love someone." _

_Dr. Phillips made a sound deep in his throat, something kin to a growl and hum. He carefully set his legal pad aside, uncrossing his legs so that he could lean forward towards Quinn. His features were drawn and pensive with no hint of kindness. _

"_Lucy please understand while that may be true the people we choose to love can be. For instance, your saying you love Amy. You may love her as a friend, or a sister perhaps, but it is just simply not possible to love her beyond that. God did not intend for us to lie with another man, nor did he intend for you to lie with Amy in that sense." _

_Quinn leaned forward to match Dr Phillips pose, her shaking fist clenched tightly at her sides, "I didn't choose to love Amy, it just happened. And I didn't choose for it to be girls I'm attracted too. It just happened. It's not a choice. It. Just. Happened. You tell me whatever makes you feel better Dr. Phillips but I know, I know right here," Quinn rapped her fist against her chest where her heart was beating beneath, "That my love for Amy, for girls, isn't wrong. And I'll tell you right now that the love I feel isn't friendly or sisterly." _

_They stared one another down for what seemed like ages until finally Dr. Phillips leaned back in his chair with a rather loud sigh. Quinn smirked in triumph, slowly leaning back as well, now that she was comfortable with her small victory. _

"_How do you know Lucy?" _

_There had been such a long silence before that Dr. Phillips question caught Quinn off guard, "I'm sorry?" _

"_How do you know that the love you feel for Amy isn't friendly? Or sisterly?" _

_Quinn frowned, lowering her gaze as she thought, "Because…" _

_Dr. Phillips jumped on Quinn's sudden display of vulnerability, figuring this was his way into Quinn's head, "There you see? You don't know. Because your confused. It's perfectly understandable, girls your age have a lot of hormones-" _

_Quinn picked her head back up, "Because friends don't hope they can catch their friends undressing. Friend's don't want to have their lips pressed to their friends all the time. Friends aren't constantly touching like we do. Sisters don't want to make love to each like she and I do. Sisters don't stay up all night talking and caressing each other like we do. And sisters don't love each like we do. That's how I know Dr. Phillips." _

"_Lucy-" _

"_No just fucking stop this! I love Amy and I'm so tired of all this shit, why is it so hard for you people to understand! I'm a girl in love with a girl! I'm a lesbian. I'm gay. I like girls. I-" _

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray." _

_Out of instinct upon hearing that voice so full of malice and made of steel, Quinn's spine went straight and little tremors racked her body as her eyes went wide in fear. Swallowing the lump of emotion clogging her airway, Quinn slowly turned her head to see her more than furious father standing in the doorway of the counseling office. _

"_Russell, your early." Dr. Phillips said coolly even though Quinn could hear a little panic making her counselors voice wobble. She couldn't blame him. Russell Fabray was the most terrifying man alive. _

"_I wanted to check on Lucy's progress, clearly she has made none." Russell motioned for Quinn to get up and Quinn did so without another word or thought. Head down, and hands clasped before her Quinn scuttled over to her fathers side. His large hand came to rest on her shoulder, gripping it so tight little fires of pain sprouted in the muscles his hand was clenching so tightly. The little whimpers of pain were forced down back into her throat, opting instead of bite hard into her lower lip. Russell would become twice as angry if she made a sound. _

"_That's not true Sir, she has actually-" _

"_With all due respect Dr. shut up. I'm clearly wasting my time and money here. Lucy needs serious help and your not the man for the job. So as of today, Lucy's sessions will stop." A little flutter of hope and warmth burst alive in Quinn's chest. No more sessions? Maybe that meant he was on his way to accepting her. He wasn't going to make her come here anymore. It was over. No more Dr. Phillips. Tears blurred her vision, happy tears that dripped down onto her smiling lips. Her Daddy was finally going to accept that Quinn was gay. It was all she had ever dreamed for and more. Russell's acceptance. _

_Her hope died faster than a fire being rained on when she looked up into her fathers cold, loveless eyes. He wasn't accepted her. He was still disgusted by her. He had no love for his daughter outside of the fact she came from his loins so it was his responsibility to see that she get this gay mess sorted out. He was her father, not her dad. _

"_We'll get you the help you need Lucy. Don't you worry." More tears fell from those broken hazel eyes but they were no longer happy ones. _

"Quinn?" The girl in question snapped from her sour memories to refocus her attention on the teacher at the front of the class. She had been doing it again. That thing she did where she let herself think about her father and the reason behind why they moved. She hated when she did that. It made her heart hurt every time she did. And now she was on the spot with the entire class including the teacher looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Could you please answer the question?"

"Probably not."

The teacher-Quinn still didn't know any of her teachers names by heart yet-sighed, "Quinn I realize you have only been here a week but I still expect a little more out of you. Your attention for instance would be nice."

"Sorry."

"It's alright just try harder tomorrow please. Now as I was saying, Romeo-" The bell sounding for the end of class and the beginning of lunch interrupted the already disgruntled teacher.

Students left and right hurried to exit, stuffing their binders in their bags and nearly tripping over one another in a hungry frenzy to race for the cafeteria. Quinn waited for those clowns to clear out before tactfully shouldering her bag and leaving the scowling teacher behind.

Quinn's first week at McKinley, thankfully, had been better than her first day. People for the most part shied away from her which was good for them, they really didn't want to cross the girl. The only people who showed any form of kindness to Quinn was Brittney and Rachel. Brittney. Ah sweet Brittney. The tall blond had made sure that Quinn ate lunch with her everyday at lunch so she wouldn't feel alone in the big school and so they could catch up. As it turned out, that stony cold mean Latina Cheerio Santana was Brittney's secret girlfriend. At first Quinn was not pleased at all with the secret part. She thought her little cousin deserved much better than that. Quinn knew from experience how painful it was to be stuck in a stifling closet. But Quinn found herself understanding Santana's reasons behind keeping Brittney and herself in that closet. McKinley had to be about the most homophobic place Quinn had ever resided and she grew up under Russell Fabray's roof. Just the other day she witnessed Kurt being shoved into his locker repeatedly by the football team before dragged outside and tossed in the dumpster. It would seem it was safer in the closet here. Even if Quinn had nothing to hide and she really didn't give a shit who knew, Quinn hadn't broadcasted it yet that she favored females.

Along the week Santana had formed not so much of a friendship as an alliance. They never talked unless it was at the lunch time they shared with Brittney nor did they share any classes except gym. They didn't talk in gym either, just paired up to whoop major ass. They both had a competitive nature that appealed to one another. That plus their overflowing adoration for Brittney kept them united but certainly under no circumstances made them get along. If they didn't fight at least 5 times a day then something was wrong. Santana was tolerable because she looked out for Quinn's cousin and likewise Santana put up with Quinn due to Quinn's protectiveness of the blond. There was pretty much an unspoken pact between the two to look out for Brittney and beat the shit out of anyone who dared fuck with her.

The thing they butted heads about most was Rachel. Santana had this unusual dislike for the brunette even though it had no validation since Rachel was nothing short of kind to Santana and Brittney. Especially Brittney. Perhaps that's what it was, Santana was just angry because Rachel was so friendly with Brittney. Quinn had gathered that Santana's bitch meter hit critical condition whenever anyone showed interest in Brit, whether it be friendly or _more_ than friendly. Quinn understood too. Santana was having what Quinn liked to call Closeted Claustrophobia. Closeted Claustrophobia was a serious condition that only closeted gays could get, it happened when you had a secret lover and you were itching to show your affection in public but couldn't. The built stress from it made you lash out on anyone who got to show your secret that affection you couldn't. Going by Quinn's calculations, Santana had it bad. Still even with Santana suffering from CC, that didn't explain why Rachel received even more hate and hostility than any other person. Quinn thought that it was just the fact that Rachel tended to come on a little strong and occasionally a neurotic narcissistic loud mouth with no filter. Rachel and Santana rubbed against each other like fingernails on a chalk board. Entirely unpleasant.

Personally Quinn was quite fond of the mini whirlwind of never ending speeches. Since her first day, Rachel had kept to true to her word and tried every day since to get Quinn to join the glee club. Normally she would have found such persistence annoying but oddly enough it warmed Quinn's heart. It made her feel wanted and Quinn had never once felt wanted in all years of living. Well, maybe once but that was a long terrible story. Rachel even brought Quinn these funky vegan cookies once shaped like stars with gold frosting as an offering of sorts. Which had worked out perfect for Quinn since she had forgotten her lunch money that day. Of course Quinn still hadn't joined the damn club and probably wouldn't, it was still nice having Rachel's attention.

The brunette met Quinn at her locker every morning with a huge grin and a hug. The hug alone was a pretty nice way to start Quinn's day off good since Rachel always smelled fantastic and she felt nice against Quinn. There were curves hiding under those eye sores she liked to wear. Nice ones actually. She wasn't really sure if Rachel considered Quinn a friend since they never talked outside of Rachel trying to convince her or the hug in the morning but Quinn liked to think they were. Really, the only friend Quinn had ever had growing up was Brittney and Amy. Brittney had moved when they were still in preschool to Lima and things with Amy took a very, very bad turn. So having a new friend would be a good thing. A happy thing. Then again, happy things didn't happen to Quinn Fabray. Still Quinn liked the girl. And she had only fantasized about Rachel's lips every period of every school day after their morning interaction. No big deal.

Speaking of Rachel, "Quinn! Wait up!"

Quinn paused in the middle of the hallway, turning around to find Rachel pushing her way through the crowd towards Quinn.

Three things happened all at once.

First Rachel reached Quinn, stopping short just before her and letting the most beautiful smile bloom across her face. It captured Quinn. She hadn't seen something so beautiful since, well, ever. The pink tint on those tan cheeks, the curve of those plump lips showing just the right amount of perfectly white teeth accompanied by bright chocolate orbs shinning up at her. Rachel's raw beautiful hit Quinn like a brick wall. Why hadn't anyone stolen this natural beauty up yet? Well, if Quinn wasn't determined to get Rachel before, she was now.

Seconds after that smile appeared, it morphed into an open mouthed look of shock. Rachel's shoulders tensed and her hands shot up when she squeaked in surprise and her eyes slammed shut. Frozen chunks of lime green liquid suddenly appeared all over Rachel. Her face, her hair, her sweater, dripping down onto her skirt. Thrown with the slushy was an insult that quickly triggered the third thing. The football player, whoever he was, that threw the slushy stepped closer to Rachel after he had tossed it to whisper the word "Dyke" loudly.

Sure Quinn had seen a couple kids running through the halls dripping with corn syrup but Quinn had just figured that they had spilled it on themselves. She had no idea up until this point that the reason they were dripping was school bullying. Torment, more like. Having 44oz of frozen dye thrown at your face doesn't just hurt physically, mentally it strings like a bitch too. As if it wasn't bad enough that Rachel had been slushied, the Football Player had said that _word_. The one Quinn absolutely loathed. Memories of Russell calling her that instead of Lucy or Quinn or even daughter came to life behind Quinn's eyes. That word hurt. Hurt worst than any of the other ones Quinn could remember Russell calling her, and there were a lot.

Hearing that word sent a jolt of white hot rage coursing through Quinn's spine. She had never been so angry. Not in a very, very long time at least. This, what Quinn was feeling, was real emotion which something Quinn hadn't allowed herself to feel since Amy. Rage that Quinn had no control over, that was warming up her entire body to the very tips of her finger tips. She was so angry she stood there just staring, shaking, as the football player laughed and high five his friends behind him. She stood there as Rachel began to shiver from not jus the ice but the toll it took on Rachel's strength not to cry. Rage that didn't show itself until the nameless football player started to walk away.

"Hey! Prick!" Quinn's voice was lethal like the edge of a blade, sharp, clear, and deadly. It made the nameless football guy turn instantly, his smug smirk long gone now replaced by a clear look of confusion at being addressed as such. He obviously wasn't used to his victims being stood up for. Boy, was he in for a treat.

"Excuse me?" His voice was annoying, Quinn noted as she took deliberately slow steps towards him. The finger she had pointed at his stupid face came up and she slammed it into his chest, knocking him a step or two back.

"_You_. The _fuck_ was that shit dickhead!"

He stared at her with that dumb confused look for a bit longer before he glanced at Rachel then back at Quinn, an evil grin replaced the confused look.

"Oh I get it. You're the fags girlfriend. You know what?" He brushed Quinn's finger off his chest, grinning like he was a million dollars, "You wait right here, and I'll go get a slushy to cool you off, mkay?"

Quinn was seething at this point. She hadn't wanted to hit someone so badly in her life.

"Alright dickhead, listen up close 'cause this is how this is gonna go. You-whatever the fuck you name is-are going to turn around and walk the fuck away and pray to whatever fucking god you believe in that you never, ever come near Rachel or Me again. Do you know why your going to pray that?" When he tried to answer Quinn cut him off, "I'll tell you. Because if you do, I will break you into teeny tiny pieces."

Quinn stepped closer, hitting his thigh with the heel of her hand, "Each," then she brought her knee up into his crotch, "and every," when he kneeled over wheezing and cupping his injured anatomy, Quinn brought the same knee up into his nose, "part of you." He fell to the floor in a writhing, whimpering ball of pain. Satisfied with her work, Quinn turned sharply and grabbed Rachel by her elbow, dragging her off towards the bathroom.

Once inside Quinn began pacing off the access fury burning inside her. Vaguely, somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she realized that a large crowd had been around her when she had done that. Large crowds meant mouths, mouths meant voices, and voices always meant gossip. Gossip was going to buzz from ear to ear until it landed itself on the principles desk and Quinn was going to get in trouble. Judy would not to be pleased. Groaning, she began pacing faster.

To her left, Rachel still stood there dripping slushy and staring at Quinn like she had grown three pink haired heads.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was timid, so vulnerable. Quinn stopped her pacing instantly and turned to Rachel whose eyes were full of unshed tears. Seeing Rachel like this twisted Quinn's heart, even if Quinn wasn't exactly sure why.

"What?" The small brunette stepped into Quinn's space, her hand gripping her opposite wrist tightly.

"I don't understand…"

"What don't you understand Rachel?" Brown eyes now spilling over with tears searched Quinn's face, for what, Quinn didn't know.

"Why did you do that? Do you realize how badly your going to…they will _never_ let you live that down. Why would you do that for me?"

A laugh tickled at Quinn's throat but she didn't let it out because Rachel would take it wrong. She found the fact that Rachel didn't understand amusing. How could she not? Quinn gestured at Rachel's stained clothing and the syrup mixed with tears dripping form her trembling jaw.

"This," Quinn drag the back off her hand across Rachel's cheek, effectively getting green teary slushy on her, "is not okay. It will never be okay. And what he called you…I wasn't going to stand by and just let that shit happen."

Rachel held Quinn's intense gaze moments until she hiccupped a sob and dropped her head, "It's…it's okay Quinn, I'm use to it by now-"

"What!" That boiling rage was back, festering deep in the pit of her stomach, churning and burning like a wild fire, "This has happened before!"

"Since freshmen year. It's okay. I understand that I am an easy target considering my height, my sexuality combined with the factor of my two gay dads, the way I dress-"

"Stop. I've heard enough bullshit in my life, I don't need to hear more." Rachel picked her head back up, eyes wide in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Wha-what?"

"That, what you just said. It was total fucking bullshit. Your saying its _okay _that they do that to you? That they treat you like the dirt they walk under? Your giving them a free ride to bully you. No. That's total fucking bullshit! I'm not going to listen to you vindicate them for their actions Rachel."

"I wasn't-"

"How often does this happen?"

"What?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, not angry at Rachel but at everything including Rachel's confusing with the situation, "How often does this happen?"

"Nearly every day."

Quinn literally growled. It seemed to frighten Rachel even more.

"It's not going to anymore okay? I'm going to make sure of it."

"But, but why!"

"Because Rachel, I've been in your shoes. I know what its like. And it really fucking sucks."

Rachel again studied Quinn's face as if searching for something that couldn't be seen anywhere else but in Quinn's eyes. She searched until a slow, watery smile nearly split her face and out of no where Quinn had two arms full of Rachel Berry.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered into Quinn's hoodie now gunked in green slushy too, "It really does."

Quinn couldn't believe it but she was smiling too. An honest smile that wasn't a smirk or a cruel grin, but a happy little smile. She hadn't smiled-really smiled-since she was a kid. When Rachel squeezed Quinn, Quinn squeezed back because damn it this girl gave amazing hugs.

"Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"Will you join glee club?"

"Rachel."

"Fine. I'll ask again tomorrow."

**Whelp, that's it. For reference, my Quinn is a little bit of every Quinn on the show mixed together. Except her past is a bit different and she has a lot of wounds that haven't healed. Eventually you'll see what they are and if they can heal. Until then, review me up bros! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me again why you thought it was okay to invite Treasure Trail to sit with us?" The body beside Quinn tensed the moment the insult of a nickname dripped from Santana's pouting lips.

Quinn glared and pointed her plastic fork at the Latina in a threatening manner, "Don't call her that."

In kind to Quinn's threat Santana picked up Brittney's fork to point at Quinn, both scowling at one another, "I'll call her what I wants. What are you gonna do 'bout it?"

"Quinn," Rachel's usually boisterous voice was a timid whisper, "It's alright. Why don't we just eat lunch?"

Santana's narrowed eyes flickered to Rachel then Rachel's petite hands curled around her pink lunch pale. Something about how Santana smirked and tilted her chin up after made Quinn's insides set alight with that familiar fire of unadulterated anger. Sure she hadn't known Rachel for very long but damn it, why couldn't people just leave her alone? What had she done that was so horrible everyone had to treat her like shit? Plainly put, it was really starting to piss her off.

After the moment in the bathroom with Quinn laughing as Rachel squealed because Quinn wouldn't quit scooping up slushy from Rachel's hair to throw back at her, Quinn had asked Rachel if she would like to sit with her at lunch. Silence had taken over the bathroom, the only sound being the soft ka-plink each water drop dripping from Rachel's sopping hair made against the sink. Rachel's back was to Quinn and her hands gripped the sink tighter, her back bending a little as she leaned closer to the sink hiding her face in the mirrors reflection from Quinn's gaze. Moments passed just like this until finally Rachel straightened and turned to face Quinn where she went into a long, and pointless may Quinn add, speech about how Rachel didn't that would be a good idea. Quinn had been patient enough and listened to it all then told Rachel she had no choice. Rachel tried again in earnest to get Quinn to understand it just wasn't socially expectable. Where Quinn sat was with the cool kids-Cheerio's and the head ones at that-whereas Rachel was the lowest of the low here at the food chain of McKinley. If Rachel just strolled in and sat at that table all hell would break loose. All Quinn offered as a rebuttal was the most mischievous smirk and a little comment on how Quinn absolutely loved when all things went to shit. Thus leading to Rachel awkwardly sitting between a glowing Brittney and a…well Quinn didn't really do the whole emotions thing so she was just sitting between Brittney and Quinn. Santana had chose to sulk on the other side of the table because Brit had chose to sit beside Rachel instead of her. Either Brittney was oblivious to Santana's pouting, happily munching on Animal Crackers while Rachel watched aghast, or Brittney was simply ignoring her. Quinn wasn't much concerned nor did she care, she was just focusing on consuming her applesauce.

Something about the fiery Latina was off and while Quinn quietly ate the sugary stuff, she was pondering what it was. Obvious being Brittney not beside her aside, there was something more to it and if Quinn really looked, Brittney was off too. The always eager and smiley blond was a little more reluctant today and spoke much more quietly. Her glow was a dim and even if she was polite to Santana, she wouldn't meet her eyes. Santana flinched, barely, so small Quinn wouldn't have noticed if she was practically trained on her every whim, each time Brittney refused to meet her eyes. Something was up. So when Brittney asked Rachel why she was watching her eat her crackers like that and Rachel started a speech about animal cruelty, Quinn took that as her window to find out what was up. Her intensions were to questions the Latina while the others were directed. However, she was interrupted before she had the chance.

Coming from behind without a words notice, a darker skinned boy with a brown haired mohawk plopped down beside Santana. She flinched again but this was even harder to detect than the ones Brittney's negligence induced. Mohawk guy sent a sleazy wink and a grin towards Rachel and Brittney-whom had gone stoic the moment Mohawk guy sat down, Quinn took note of-before his eyes landed on Quinn. For a moment his brows shot up in confusion, obviously not have seen Quinn yet, then his eyes unapproved by Quinn, roamed her figure. A bit of bile crawled up her throat as he inspected her like a prized hound, his eyes finally coming back to meet her and he winked to her as well. Yeah, she didn't like this guy. Not even a little. She was quite relived when he finally turned and gave all his attention to Santana, cocky grin in place when he slid his hand up her thigh below the table.

"Hey babe." Quinn narrowed her eyes at the term of endearment, only sparing the briefest glance towards her cousin to check on her-Brittney looked white and she was staring at her clasped hands in her lap, eyebrows drawn low and shoulders hunched. Everything clicked then. Mohawk guy was Santana's beard. Poor Brittney. Quinn shot a glare at Santana even though the Latina had her head hung. As she should.

Brittney needed comforting but Quinn was to far away and it was making her skin crawl every passing second of silence that followed Mohawk guy's arrival because she could just see Brittney sinking lower inside herself, cowing from all the hurt caving in on her sweet heart. Quinn could take that kind of shit, Brittney couldn't and she didn't deserve to. In that instant, Quinn had never disliked Santana more and judging from how pained the smile Santana gave Mohawk boy was, Santana never hated herself more either.

Quinn nudged Rachel's thigh with her elbow to gather the brunettes attention then jutted her chin at Brittney when Rachel looked over. Thankfully Rachel understood and turned to Brittney, cooing quietly in her ear about happy things like ducks and shit Brittney liked and slipped a reassuring hand into the taller blonde's. Brittney, who may not have been the brightest girl, wasn't stupid. She knew what Rachel was doing and she was thankful for it, Quinn saw it in the way her cousin smiled at Rachel and nodded to some of the things Rachel said.

With that taken care of, Quinn returned her attention back to Santana who was staring straight at her. It was slightly unnerving. Quinn had seen many looks cross Santana's face but not one like this. Her eyes looked dead as opposed to the usual fire burning there, her lips were a thin line as were her brows, creased and her overall posture made her look like she wanted to be anywhere but there in this moment. Santana looked almost human with the vulnerability she was showing and when she caught Quinn's eyes, it was like they shared something. A small telepathic bridge was opening between the two and the just suddenly clicked into place. Before Quinn lay all of Santana's fears, her insecurities, her pains and regrets, as well as all the things the made her, her. In all this Quinn saw that Brittney was one of those things in fact Brittney was the glue that kept everything inside the Latina pieced together. Not until that very moment did Quinn let herself understand Santana, not until that moment did Quinn sympathize and really feel with Santana. The Latina was struggling to survive and it was a painful brutal battle that batted against Santana's defenses everyday. Not much different than Quinn herself in fact. Maybe that's why they had this, out of no where, just like that understood one another because they were in fact so much alike it was uncanny. Quinn understood Santana and now Santana could relate to Quinn.

Hazel eyes blinked, breaking the connection between them yet not the staring. Silently Santana gave a thankful nod towards Brittney's direction letting Quinn know she was grateful for what Quinn did, having Rachel comfort Brittney. Quinn merely nodded back.

"Yo babe," Mohawk guy waved his hand in front of Santana's face, "You in there?"

Santana blinked, once, twice, glanced at Brittney, then adorned the a most convincing false smile as she turned to Mohawk guy, leaning into him slightly and pecking him on the lips, "Hey Puck."

Puck nodded for no apparent reason and wrapped his arm around Santana's tight shoulders, "You didn't call me after you left last night. I mean I know I tend to leave the ladies speechless," He paused to wiggle his eyebrows in Quinn's direction effectively reminding Quinn of her gag reflex, "but you said you'd call."

"I was busy." Santana kept flicking her eyes in Brittney's direction whom by now even with Rachel's company was quiet and looking ready to bolt. Quinn didn't blame her. Rachel though, seemed caught between a cross hair. Her expressive eyes would stair up at Brittney with a swirl of different every changing emotions then stray to Santana momentarily, a brief look of frustration and sympathy consuming her features then she looked at Quinn and every faded to unreadable emotions. This little beauty might just be Quinn's undoing. The complete opposite of Quinn as far as feeling was concerning, when Quinn felt something she imploded and all things felt went to her center where she locked it up in a figurative door never to be seen again. Rachel, however, exploded and every little thing she felt she let loose with a flurry of hand gestures, expressions, those eyes, and her very vocal mouth. As terrifying as she found the revelation to be, a secret part of Quinn found herself envying Rachel's ability to feel so easily.

"Busy?" Puck's face contorted into a look of confusion that didn't suit him well, "With what?"

Another look from Santana was thrown in Brittney's direction and this time Brit had picked her head up in time to catch it. They shared something, it was to brief for Quinn to find out what it was, before Brittney bit her lip, stood, turned and fled the cafeteria all in one motion. Santana watched her secret girlfriend go with wide and, for once, eyes that showed how she was feeling. She looked like she was caged and uncomfortable with the way she trashed until she was untangled from Puck and hurrying after Brittney. Puck, thankfully, didn't stick around long after that. He looked frustrated he was blown off but not overly annoyed and Quinn watched him move to another table where he thrust his masculine arm around another girl. Typical. Man whore.

"Well," Quinn stopped mid glare at Puck across the cafeteria to look back at Rachel who had long sense popped open her lunch box and pulled out some seriously gross looking crackers (they looked like bird food), "that was…well I'm not really sure what that was actually."

"Prime example of high school melodrama?" Quinn offered. Rachel appeared to mull it over while she nibbled on her bird crackers. Quinn just wanted to know how she could stomach those things. They looked absolutely vile.

"I suppose that could be one way to word it though it lacks the proper musical numbers. Shame really."

Quinn chuckled lightly, dipping back into her applesauce, "Well I wasn't actually referring to that kind of melodrama." Rachel set her bird cracker down and gave Quinn quite a look, "I'm appalled. There shouldn't be any other kind of melodrama! That is simply the only kind I should like to believe in. Musicals are my life after all and the stage is my home, applauses my sustenance."

"Okay whoa. Chill. I can think of another kind of drama that starts with an M that would apply to you."

Rachel folded her arms in a, Quinn had to admit, adorable pout, "Are you insinuating I'm melodramatic Quinn Fabray?"

"No."

"Oh well that's-"

"I'm not insinuating at all, I'm saying you are." Rachel let out an indignant huff as she viciously took a bite out of the sandwich she pulled form her lunchbox. The bread looked like it had been dropped in a bucket of bird feed. Seriously? How did she manage to consume this shit!

"What? Is there something on my face?" Rachel blushed from her insecurities, quickly setting her sandwich down and wiping her face clear of nonexistent crumbs. Quinn had apparently been staring longer than she remembered.

"No. I was just wondering how you manage to eat that." Quinn waved her hand at the offending objects, sneering in distaste as she did so. Rachel looked mortally wounded, hugging her lunch pale against her chest.

"I'll have you know that my choice in food not only happens to be delicious but healthy as well. And while I know it doesn't appear so I can assure you it is in fact scrumptious. Have you ever tried an organic peanut butter and banana sandwich? It's to die for." To exemplify her point Rachel lifted it to her lips and took another bite, her eyelids fluttering shut and a small moan escaped. While it was obvious Rachel was only doing it to be dramatic it led to darken Quinn's hazel eyes to a burning umber and her hunger to grow but not for food. Quinn's lust addled mind drifted to thoughts of hearing that very moan only louder and in the form of her name, or perhaps seeing what else Rachel could do with those lips. After a few long, loud breaths Quinn had control of her hormones again.

"You know? I think I'll pass. Besides, organic? Are you allergic or something?"

Rachel let out a cute laugh, shaking her head with a bright smile and a smudge of peanut butter on her chin, "I'm vegan!"

"Ah." Quinn leaned closer into Rachel's space, happily noting how the smile fell to be replaced by something like shocked excitement. Quinn swiped the pad of her thumb across Rachel's chin and taking the peanut butter with it. "Lets see."

"Um, ahem, see what?" Quinn smirked and watched Rachel's wide eyes as she licked the organic peanut butter from her thumb. Okay, so it wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly good either. She was probably just use to regular peanut butter and actually she didn't even like real peanut butter so whatever. But watching Rachel gulp for air and continue to stair at her mouth long after she had retracted her tongue was satisfaction enough.

"Not bad." Quinn turned back to her lunch, grinning, "Not bad. But don't be offended if I don't start buying it."

"I…ah…won't."

"Well wasn't that just adorable?" Quinn very much felt like a cat who had just been rubbed the wrong way or a bird whose feathers have been ruffled. She was stiff and her bones were locked and she was positive if she had a mirror she'd see her hair sticking straight up like in cartoons. Back ramrod straight Quinn turned at the same time Rachel did to see a half moon of Titans jerseys surrounding them. More football players or hockey players-honestly Quinn couldn't tell the difference- were lined up like a firing brigade and a slushy in each of their hands aimed at both Quinn and Rachel. Behind the attackers, Quinn spotted the guy she had kneed in the face cowering and clutching his nose but also trying to glare at Quinn. Failing miserably of course, but it was a valiant effort.

Beside her, Rachel whimpered and clung to her arm, sinking into the bagginess of her hoodie in hopes of hiding herself there from what was about to happen. Twice in one day was bad enough but when the second time involved over 11 different colored slushys well, that was just fucking fucked.

"So I saw what you did to my bro." Tall, five head, baby faced, stubbly chinned guy was the leader in this pack, jutting his thumb behind him in the direction of the guy whom nose had been broken by Quinn's knee later that day. Quinn couldn't help but let a savage victorious smile grace her face. She made sure Broken Nose saw her wave at him.

"That's David Karofsky." Rachel whispered into the grey material she was gripping so tight, nearly cutting off the circulation of Quinn's arm. Quinn didn't like people who clung onto her but in this instance she allowed for Rachel to continue all things considered.

"What's up Doc?" Quinn shot David one of her most menacing glares. He faltered but only slightly, freezing under the glare but coming back to reality when one of his buddies nudged him.

"Whatever just slush these freaking lesbo losers!" And so they did.

Colorful. That was one word to explain the array of colors as they flew through the air. It was also a good way to explain the words crossing Quinn's mind when they were both doused. From head to toe she felt a burning shock biting at her skin, more so on her legs since she had worn black denim cuts offs today. Ice and different colors dribbling down her chin, plunking into the puddle in her lap. On another note, she quietly snickered in the recess of her mind, she wouldn't need a cold shower when she got home now.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Quinn didn't see who said and she didn't care. Frankly, the entire football team was now on her list. And they were so dead. She really wanted to jump up and kick major ass in her boots right then and there but she was literally frozen and still had a twice as frozen Rachel clinging to her arm. Instead Quinn just watched them stalk off, laughing amongst themselves occasionally high fiving one another. Quinn only moved when she heard a muffled sob.

"Rachel?" No response but another, louder sob and the tan arms curled around Quinn's bicep tightened. Quinn awkwardly reached around to pat the top of Rachel's slushy covered head, smirking a little at the slosh sound it made even though it really wasn't funny.

"You look like the rainbow threw up on you Quinnie." The pink haired rebel whipped her head up to see Brittney standing in front of her, Santana beside her and their pinkies linked. There was a small frown on Brittney's face that, after Santana noticed it there, made the Latina frown as well.

Quinn however found it to be amusing, hilarious even and burst into a fit of laughter. Three sets of eyes looked at her like she was crazy, Rachel's were wet with tears and Brittney's seemed to be quizzical while Santana just looked at her like she was crazy. Which, she can be honest, she kind of is.

"I actually kind of feel like it Brit! Thanks!" Quinn shot her arms out, breaking contact with Rachel, "Want a hug?"

Brittney smiled widely and surged forward then stopped short, now frowning and looking at the blue/green/purple slush dripping off her cheek to join the rainbow puddle in Quinn's lap, "I don't think that's a good idea Q. But I want to!"

"It's the thought that counts!" Still highly amused because, well, Quinn had been waiting for something bad to happen to her, she reached behind her to grab a spoon off her tray and scoop up a spoonful of slushy from her lap and stick it in her mouth.

Sure, it seemed crazy because it was. And she was getting some _really_ weird looks but only one counted and that happy teary smile from Rachel was it. After hearing first sob, actually after promising Rachel she'd protect the girl form events just like this, Quinn had wanted to make it better. Now that they were both covered in the shit and pride both mortally wounded, Rachel was in tears and Quinn was kind of an emotional dud so the only way she knew how to combat tears was with comedy. She figured if she was silly enough she could lift Rachel's sprits enough to stop the tears and it had worked. Smiling Quinn scooped up another spoonful and offered it to Rachel who giggled and shook her head, running her finger along her cheek and putting the slushy gathered in her mouth.

"You two are crazy." Santana mumbled. Brittney giggled in response, bumping her shoulder against Santana's.

"I think they are cute. Q never smiles like that anymore. Rachel is good for her."

"Whatever you say B. Your cousin is still cray cray."

"Mmm!" Quinn pulled the spoon out of her mouth and tossed it over her shoulder, "That reminds me. I have no change of clothes. Isn't that fantastic?"

Rachel glanced down at her dripping wardrobe with a sigh, "I'm afraid I must admit I don't either. This was my only spare, I certainly wasn't expecting a double hit."

"Whelp, guess that means we are going to have to stay like this all day since my moms at work and I can't call her to come get us."

Rachel gave Quinn the most adorable look, it was probably only that cute because her cheeked were pinked and she was covered in slush, "You'd give me a ride?"

"Duh. We took the hit together. I wouldn't let you suffer."

"That's incredibly sweet of you Quinn. Most people…well I can no one else here at this school would be as kind as to extend such a courtesy. Perhaps I can return the gesture."

Quinn eyed her skeptically, both girls ignoring the fact that Brittney was barely containing her excitement as she watched and Santana faked not caring.

"How so?"

"As it were, I drove myself to school today so I can take you home to change or if you'd like I have some clothes at my home you can borrow and bring back to me tomorrow. Washed and dried of course."

Quinn shrugged, smiling just a little, tiny happy smile at the kind gesture, "Sure."

"Yay!" Brittney clapped happily, trying to get Santana to be as excited as she was. Quinn shook her head but chuckled at her cousins antics.

**Chapter. Finish. Sorry about spelling or other errors, I'm a little to tired to check it over. As always, leave me a review and I may or may not update faster. Wink. Bribery. Wink. **


End file.
